Fire Emblem Heroes: Grand Order
by Marchen Meines Lebens
Summary: In 2017, the Althea Security Organization discovers that the future they have observed no longer exists, and calculates that humanity will now go extinct in the near future. With that, the institute uses time travel to destroy the space-time anomalies that will cause humanity's extinction. The name of this mission: Grand Order - a mission of heroes in history to fight against fate.
1. Introduction Part I

_**Fire Emblem Heroes: Grand Order**_

* * *

 _With Fire Emblem Heroes already released, I guess it's about time to do this._

 _With its own confirmed characters from the game itself (Alfonse, Sharena, Veronica, Anna, The Mysterious Man [His name is confirmed to be Bruno through datamining], etc.), it's about time to actually reveal this story, which will become similar to the Fate/Grand Order's story moreso than the Fire Emblem Heroes one. So the story will about to begin soon._

 _For now..._

* * *

 _ **Introduction Part I: The Order of the Story and "**_ _ **An Oath of A Certain Hero of the Past"**_

* * *

 _ **The Order of the Story**_

 _ **Starting Point: Humanity Foundation Value_F  
**_ _"A.D. 2017 - Dark Night Capital in Chaos - Silesse" - "Singularity F"_

 ** _First Fire Emblem: Humanity Foundation Value_C+_**  
 _"_ _The First Emblem:_ _A.D. 1431 - A Certain Dragon's True Plan -_ ■■■■■ _" - "The Nightly Prince of Chilling Magic"_

 _ **Second Fire Emblem: Humanity Foundation Value_B**_  
 _"_ _The Second Emblem:_ _A.D. 0060 - The Demon Within A Dark Forest -_ ■■■■■ _" - "The Necromancer of the Demon King"_

 _ **Third Fire Emblem: Humanity Foundation Value_B+**_  
 _"The Third Emblem: A.D. 1427 - The Chaotic_ ■■■■■ _Empire - The Mark of the Chosen" - "The One Who Knows The Future"_

 _ **Fourth Fire Emblem: Humanity Foundation Value_B+**_  
 _"The Fourth Emblem: B.C. 0637 - Another Hero-King_ _\- The Shadows of_ ■■■■■ _" - "The Savior of Valentia"_

 _ **Fifth Fire Emblem: Humanity Foundation Value_A**_  
 _"The Fifth Emblem: B.C. 0636 - Death World in the_ ■■■■■ _\- Light and Darkness" - "The Hero-King's Strongest Knight"_ _  
_

 _ **Sixth Fire Emblem: Humanity Foundation Value_A+**_  
 _"The Sixth Emblem: A.D. 1391 - Grand Battle of Legends in_ ■■■■■ _\- A Certain Someone's Medallion" - "The Divine Knight General"_ _  
_

 _ **Seventh Fire Emblem: Humanity Foundation Value_EX**_  
 _"The Seventh Emblem: A.D. 1273 - The Second Scouring and Endless Winter -_ ■■■■■ _" - "The Researcher of Magic"_

 _ **Eighth Fire Emblem: Humanity Foundation Value_A++**_  
 _"The Eighth Emblem: B.C. 2655 -_ ■■■■■ _of the True Holy War - Holy Crusade" - "The Maiden of Light"_

 _ **Finishing Point: Humanity Foundation Value_A+++**_  
 _"A.D. 2018 - ?.?.?. - ?.?.?." - "Final Singularity"_

* * *

 _ **An Oath of A Certain Hero of the Past**_

"Divine Dragon Naga. Once more, I shall raise this Falchion, for this country's-no, this world's salvation.  
Order has gone up in flames, and so much purpose has been lost. Our future vanished in but a second.  
Listen to my words, brave warriors gathered here, legion of heroes of the past who retain their reason!  
No matter if you were sworn enemies or no matter how far your time periods apart, now you must entrust your backs to one another!  
My true name is Marth. In the name of my lord, I shall stand as your shield!  
This struggle is one that has long endured through the sands of human history.  
But there is no need for concern, as untold fateful encounters await you.  
Though this entire planet has become the battlefield of the war for the sacred relics, Fire Emblem, though the world has been brought to ruin, though countless formidable foes block your path, the end has still yet to be determined by anyone.  
Now, let us begin our fight, heroes of the past.  
The curtains rise on the largest scale war in world history.  
Fire Emblem: Grand Order, a story of reclaiming the future."  
\- Marth, The Star-Savior

* * *

 _ **NEXT CHAPTER: Introduction Part II: The List of the Heroic Spirits**_


	2. Introduction Part II

_**Fire Emblem Heroes: Grand Order**_

* * *

 _ **Introduction Part II: The List of the Heroic Spirits**_

* * *

 _Here below are the list of characters who will possibly participating for this story. Just like in the Fate/Grand Order (game)'s story where not every other character had been participating in the game's storyline as for this time (For instance, like Volsunga Saga's Sigurd, Greek Mythology's Chiron, Illiad's Achilles, Avicebron of Spain, and Semiramis of Iraq), this will also going to have the same fate, although those who will not make it to this main story will be going to skits that will be given in another story called " Fire Emblem Heroes: Grand Order Skits". Also, not every other character in the Fire Emblem games had made it here for certain reasons._

* * *

 _ **Archanaea (Now Known as Ylisse as of A.D. 2017)**_

Archanaea's Backstory Characters

 _ **Anri** (***** Saber/Lodestar) - **Ordwin** (**** Lancer/Lance Paladin) - **Cartas** (**** Rider/Sword Paladin) - **Iote** (**** Rider/Wyvern Knight)_  
 _ **Marlon** (**** Archer/Adventurer) - **Cornelius** (**** Saber/Hero) - **Adrah** (**** Assassin/General) - **Miloah** (**** Caster/Light Sage)_  
 _ **Artemis** (**** Saber/Magic Knight)_

Shadow Dragon/New Mystery Characters (Decades after the Anri Saga)

 _ **Marth** (***** Ruler/Lodestar) - **Chris** (**** Saber/Hero) [Archanaea Chapter's Main Ally] - **Katarina** (**** Caster/Magic Knight) - _**Jagen** _(*** Rider/Lance Paladin)  
_ **Malledus** _(*** Caster/Battle Priest) -_ **Cain** _(** Saber/Sword Paladin) -_ **Abel** _(** Caster/Lance Paladin) - **Caeda** (**** Rider/Falcon Warrior)  
 **Catria**_ _(**** Caster/Magic Knight) [Archanaea Chapter's Main Villain] -_ **Palla** _(*** Lancer/Falcon Warrior) -_ **Est** _(** Rider/Falcon Warrior)  
_ **Maria** _(** Caster/Wind Sage) - **Minerva** (*** Rider/Wyvern Knight) - **Michalis** (**** Berserker/Wyvern Knight) - **Camus** (**** Lancer/Lance Paladin)  
 **Nyna** (**** Caster/Light Sage) - **Hardin** (**** Berserker/General) - _**Elice** _(**** Caster/Wind Sage) - **Merric** (**** Caster/Wind Sage)  
 **Linde** (**** Caster/Light Sage) - _**Arlen** _(**** Archer/Lightning Sage) -_ **Julian** _(** Assassin/Rogue) -_ **Lena** _(*** Caster/Fire Sage) -_ **Matthis** _(** Rider/Lance Paladin)  
_ **Ogma** _(*** Saber/Hero) - **Roshea** (*** Lancer/Halberdier) - **Wolf** (*** Archer/Adventurer) - _**Sedgar** _(*** Saber/Adventurer) -_ **Vyland** _(** Rider/Lance Paladin)  
_ **Luke** _(* Saber/Sword Paladin) -_ **Roderick** _(* Lancer/Lance Paladin) -_ **Cecille** _(* Rider/Sword Paladin) -_ **Draug** _(** Lancer/General) -_ **Norne** _(** Archer/Marksman)  
_ **Gordin** _(** Archer/Adventurer) -_ **Ryan** _(* Archer/Marksman) -_ **Marisha** _(* Caster/Wind Sage) -_ **Frey** _(** Archer/Marksman) - **Navarre** (*** Assassin/Swordmaster)  
 **Phina** (** Assassin/Dancer) - _**Jeorge** _(*** Archer/Marksman) -_ **Etzel** _(** Caster/Dark Sage) -_ **Roberto** _(** Archer/Adventurer) -_ **Belf** _(** Lancer/Lance Paladin)  
_ **Reiden** _(** Saber/Adventurer) -_ **Athena** _(** Assassin/Swordmaster) -_ **Xane** _(*** Berserker/Rogue) -_ **Astram** _(*** Saber/Hero) -_ **Midia** _(*** Rider/Sword Paladin)  
_ **Sheema** _(*** Lancer/Halberdier) -_ **Samson** _(*** Saber/Hero) -_ **Clarisse** _(** Berserker/Marksman) -_ **Eremiah** _(*** Caster/Light Sage)  
 **Gharnef** (**** Caster/Dark Sage) - **Gotoh** (***** Caster/Lightning Sage) - **Medeus** (***** Avenger/Shadow Dragon)_

 _ **Valentia (Now Known as Valm as of A.D. 2017)**_

Valentia's Backstory Characters

 _ **Mila** (***** Ruler/Light Sage) - **Duma** (***** Ruler/Dark Sage)_

Gaiden Characters (Thousands of years after the division of territories between the two siblings, Mila and Duma)

 _ **Alm** (***** Ruler/Dread Fighter) [Valentia Chapter's Main Villain] - **Cellica** (***** Saber/Magic Knight) - _**Grey** _(* Saber/Hero) -_ **Tobin** _(* Archer/Marksman)  
 **Kliff** (* Caster/Fire Sage) - _**Silque** _(* Caster/Battle Priestess) -_ **Luka** _(** Lancer/Armor Knight) -_ **Forsyth** _(** Lancer/Halberdier) -_ **Phyton** _(** Archer/Adventurer)  
_ **Clair** _(** Rider/Falcon Warrior) - **Cleve** (*** Saber/Sword Paladin) - **Mathilda** (*** Lancer/Lance Paladin) - (** Caster/Wind Sage)  
(** Berserker/Fire Sage) - (*** Caster/Light Sage) - _**Nomah** _(**** Caster/Lightning Sage) -_ **May** _(** Caster/Fire Sage)  
_ **Boey** _(** Archer/Wind Sage) -_ **Genny** _(* Caster/Battle Priestess) -_ **Mycen** _(**** Rider/Lance Paladin) - **Judah** (**** Caster/Dark Sage)  
 **Marla** (*** Caster/Light Sage) - **Heste** (*** Caster/Dark Sage) - **Sonia** (*** Saber/Magic Knight) [Valentia Chapter's Main Ally] - **Rudolf** (***** Saber/Sword Paladin)  
_ **Desaix** _(*** Rider/Lance Paladin)_

 _ **Yggdral (Now Known as Midgard as of A.D. 2017)**_

Yggdral's Backstory Characters

 _Twelve Crusaders_ **  
 _Heimdall_ **_(***** Ruler/Light Sage) [Yggdral Chapter's Main Villain] - **Baldur** (***** Saber/Sword Paladin) - **Hod** (**** Rider/Sword Paladin)  
 **Odr** (**** Assassin/Swordmaster) - **Nova** (**** Lancer/Lance Paladin) - **Dain** (**** Rider/Wyvern Knight) - **Ullr** (**** Archer/Adventurer)  
 **Neir** (**** Rider/Axe Paladin) - **Vala**_ _(**** Caster/Fire Sage) - **Thordo** (***** Archer/Lightning Sage) - **Sety** (**** Assassin/Wind Sage)  
 **Blaggi** (**** Caster/Light Sage)_

 _Others  
 **Naga** (***** Caster/Light Sage) - **Loptyr** (***** Avenger/Dark Sage) - _**Salamander** _(**** Archer/Fire Dragon) -_ **Forseti** _(**** Assassin/Wind Dragon)  
 **Maira** (**** Saber/Swordmaster) - **Galle I** (**** Berserker/Hero) - _**Galle IX** _(**** Archer/Marksman) - **Galle XVII** (**** Caster/Dark Sage)_

Genealogy of the Holy War 1st Generation Characters (757 - 760 years after Kingdom of Gran was built)

 _ **Sigurd** (***** Rider/Sword Paladin) - **Deirdre** (**** Caster/Light Sage) - **Alvis** (***** Ruler/Fire Sage) - **Aida** (**** Caster/Magic Knight)  
 **Cian** (***** Lancer/Lance Paladin) - **Ethlinn** (**** Rider/Valkyrie) - **Eltshan** (***** Saber/Sword Paladin) - _**Gráinne** _(** Berserker/Marksman)  
 **Lachesis** (**** Saber/Magic Knight) - **Fionn** (***** Lancer/Halberdier) - _**Azelle** _(*** Caster/Fire Sage) -_ **Tailtiu** _(*** Archer/Lightning Sage)  
_ **Ethnea** _(** Archer/Lightning Sage) -_ **Lex** _(*** Rider/Axe Paladin) -_ **Ira** _(*** Assassin/Swordmaster) -_ **Midir** _(*** Archer/Marksman) -_ **Edain** _(*** Caster/Wind Sage)  
_ **Jamukha** _(*** Archer/Marksman) -_ **Dew** _(* Assassin/Rogue) - **Briggid** (*** Archer/Marksman) - **Lewyn** (**** Assassin/Wind Sage)  
 **Erinyes** (*** Lancer/Falcon Warrior) - **Annand** (*** Rider/Falcon Warrior) - **Dithorba** (*** Saber/Falcon Warrior) - **Pamela** (*** Assassin/Falcon Warrior)  
_ **Claude** _(**** Caster/Battle Priest) -_ **Silvia** _(*** Assassin/Dancer) - **Manfloy** (**** Caster/Dark Sage) - _**Vylon** _(*** Saber/Sword Paladin)  
_ **Andrey** _(*** Archer/Marksman) -_ **Lombard** _(*** Lancer/Axe Paladin) -_ **Reptor** _(*** Archer/General) - **Travant** (***** Lancer/Wyvern Knight)_

Genealogy of the Holy War 2nd Generation Characters (776 - 778 years after Kingdom of Gran was built)

 _ **Seliph** (***** Saber/Swordmaster) - **Lana** (**** Archer/Battle Priestess) - **Muirne** (*** Caster/Light Sage)  
 **Yulia** (***** Caster/Light Sage) [Yggdral Chapter's Main Ally] - **Leif** (***** Ruler/Magic Knight) - **Nanna** (**** Rider/Valkyrie)  
 **Altenna** (**** Lancer/Wyvern Knight) - **Arion** (**** Lancer/Wyvern Knight) - **Ares** (***** Rider/Sword Paladin) - **Lene** (*** Assassin/Dancer)  
_ **Diarmuid** _(*** Saber/Sword Paladin) -_ **Tristan** _(** Rider/Sword Paladin) -_ **Jeanne** _(*** Caster/Valkyrie) -_ **Oifey** _(*** Rider/Lance Paladin)  
_ **Arthur** _(*** Archer/Lightning Sage) -_ **Tine** _(*** Caster/Lightning Sage) -_ **Airmed** _(*** Assassin/Wind Sage) -_ **Linda** _(*** Caster/Lightning Sage)  
_ **Shannon** _(**** Saber/Swordmaster) -_ **Luchtaine** _(** Assassin/Swordmaster) -_ **Creidne** _(* Assassin/Swordmaster) -_ **Scathach** _(** Saber/Hero)  
_ **Dalvin** _(* Saber/Hero) -_ **Iuchar** _(** Rider/Axe Paladin) -_ **Iucharba** _(** Lancer/Warrior) -_ **Lester** _(** Archer/Marksman) -_ **Deimne** _(* Rider/Marksman)  
_ **Patty** _(** Assassin/Rogue) -_ **Daisy** _(* Assassin/Rogue) -_ **Febail** _(** Archer/Marksman) -_ **Asaello** _(* Archer/Marksman) -_ **Fee** _(*** Lancer/Falcon Warrior)  
_ **Hermina** _(** Rider/Falcon Warrior) - **Ced** (**** Assassin/Wind Sage) - _**Hawk** _(** Caster/Light Sage)_ _-_ **Laylea** _(** Assassin/Dancer)  
_ **Cairpre** _(** Caster/Battle Priest) -_ **Charlot** _(* Caster/Battle Priest) -_ **Hannibal** _(*** Shielder/General) - **Yulius** (***** Caster/Dark Sage)  
 **Ishtar** (***** Archer/Lightning Sage) - _**Ishtore** _(*** Caster/Lightning Sage) -_ **Liza** _(*** Caster/Lightning Sage) -_ **Danand** _(*** Lancer/General)_ _  
_ **Bloom** _(**** Caster/General) -_ **Hilda** _(**** Caster/Fire Sage) -_ **Scipio** _(**** Archer/Marksman) -_ **Vampa** _(** Caster/Fire Sage) -_ **Fetra** _(** Assassin/Wind Sage)  
_ **Eriu** _(** Archer/Lightning Sage) -_ **Meng** _(** Rider/Falcon Warrior) -_ **Breg** _(** Lancer/Falcon Warrior) -_ **Meabal** _(** Assassin/Falcon Warrior)_

Thracia 776 Characters (776 years after Kingdom of Gran was built)

 **August** _(*** Caster/Battle Priest) -_ **Dorias** _(*** Lancer/Lance Paladin) -_ **Asbel** _(** Archer/Wind Sage) -_ **Brighton** _(** Lancer/Axe Paladin) -_ **Machyua** _(** Saber/Hero)  
_ **Lara** _(** Assassin/Dancer)_ _-_ **Perne** _(** Assassin/Rogue) - **Glade** (*** Lancer/Lance Paladin) - **Selphina** (*** Archer/Adventurer) - _**Carrion** _(* Lancer/Lance Paladin)  
_ **Fred** _(*** Saber/Magic Knight) -_ **Olwen** _(**** Caster/Magic Knight) - **Mareeta** (*** Assassin/Swordmaster) - **Linoan** (*** Caster/Battle Priestess)  
 **Dean** (** Rider/Wyvern Knight) - _**Edda** _(** Lancer/Wyvern Knight) -_ **Misha** _(** Saber/Falcon Warrior) - **Sara** (*** Caster/Wind Sage)  
_ **Miranda** _(*** Caster/Fire Sage) - **Cyrus** (**** Caster/Light Sage) - _**Veldt** _(*** Caster/Dark Sage) -_ **Raydrik** _(**** Berserker/General)  
 **Reinhardt** (**** Saber/Magic Knight) - _**Kempf** _(*** Saber/Magic Knight)_

 _ **Elibe**_ _ **(Now Known as Europe as of A.D. 2017)**_ _ **  
**_

Elibe's Backstory Characters

 _Eight Legends_

 _ **Hartmut** (***** Ruler/Hero) [Elibe Chapter's Main Villain] - **Roland** (**** Saber/Sword Paladin) - **Turpin** (**** Lancer/Warrior)  
 **Baligant** (**** Rider/Falcon Warrior) - **Hanon** (**** Archer/Adventurer) - **Elimine** (***** Assassin/Light Sage) - **Bramimonde** (***** Berserker/Dark Sage)  
_ **Athos** _(***** Caster/Fire Sage)_

 _Others_ _  
_ **Melitha** _(**** Caster/Wind Dragon) -_ **Aenir** _(*** Caster/Wind Dragon)_

Binding Blade Characters (1000 years after the Scouring)

 _ **Roy** (***** Ruler/Hero) - **Lilina** (***** Caster/Lightning Sage) - **Alle** (***** Saber/Swordmaster) - **Thina** (**** Caster/Light Sage) - _**Wolt** _(** Archer/Marksman)  
_ **Allen** _(* Saber/Sword Paladin) -_ **Lance** _(* Lancer/Lance Paladin) -_ **Gant** _(** Shielder/General) - **Guinevere** (***** Caster/Light Sage)  
_ **Ellen** _(** Caster/Battle Priestess) -_ **Klain** _(*** Archer/Marksman) -_ **Clarine** _(*** Caster/Light Sage) -_ **Rutger** _(** Assassin/Swordmaster) -_ **Dieck** _(** Saber/Hero)  
_ **Shanna** _(** Rider/Falcon Warrior) -_ **Thite** _(** Lancer/Falcon Warrior) -_ **Yuno** _(** Saber/Falcon Warrior) -_ **Zelot** _(** Rider/Lance Paladin)  
_ **Noah** _(** Saber/Sword Paladin) -_ **Treck** _(** Lancer/Lance Paladin) -_ **Kilmar** _(** Saber/Swordmaster) -_ **Sue** _(** Archer/Adventurer) -_ **Shin** _(** Assassin/Adventurer)  
_ **Dayan** _(** Saber/Adventurer) -_ **Astolfo** _(** Saber/Rogue) -_ **Igraine** _(** Archer/Marksman) -_ **Gwendolyn** _(** Shielder/Halberdier) -_ **Ogier** _(** Saber/Hero)  
 **Fir ** (*** Assassin/Swordmaster) - _**Larum** _(** Assassin/Dancer) - **Elffin** (**** Caster/Battle Priest) - _**Lugh** _(** Caster/Fire Sage) -_ **Lleu** _(** Caster/Dark Sage)  
 **Perceval** (**** Rider/Lance Paladin) - **Cecilia** (**** Caster/Valkyrie) - **Douglas** (**** Shielder/General) - **Gale** (**** Lancer/Wyvern Knight)  
 **Melady** (*** Rider/Wyvern Knight) - **Zeiss** (*** Lancer/Wyvern Knight) - **Sophia** (**** Caster/Dark Sage) - **Fae** (**** Berserker/Divine Dragon)  
 **Narshen** (**** Rider/Wyvern Knight) - **Brunnya** (***** Archer/Lightning Sage) - **Marduk** (**** Shielder/General) - **Zephyr** (***** Ruler/General)  
 **Idenn** (***** Berserker/Summoner) - _**Jahn** _(**** Berserker/Fire Dragon)_

Blazing Blade Characters (980 - 981 years after the Scouring) **  
**

 _ **Marc** (**** Caster/Magic Knight) - **Eliwood** (**** Rider/Sword Paladin) - _**Marcus** _(*** Rider/Lance Paladin) -_ **Harken** _(*** Berserker/Hero)  
_ **Isadora** _(*** Saber/Sword Paladin) -_ **Eleanora** _(**** Caster/Battle Priestess) -_ **Elbert** _(**** Saber/Magic Knight) - **Hector** (**** Lancer/General)  
_ **Serra** _(** Caster/Light Sage) -_ **Matthew** _(** Saber/Rogue) -_ **Leila** _(** Assassin/Rogue) -_ **Oswin** _(*** Shielder/Halberdier) -_ **Uther** _(**** Saber/Hero)  
 **Lyndis** (**** Assassin/Adventurer) - _**Rath** _(*** Archer/Adventurer) -_ **Sain** _(** Lancer/Lance Paladin) -_ **Kent** _(** Saber/Sword Paladin)  
_ **Fiora** _(** Lancer/Falcon Warrior) -_ **Farina** _(** Saber/Falcon Warrior) -_ **Florina** _(** Rider/Falcon Warrior) -_ **Pent** _(**** Caster/Wind Sage)  
_ **Louise** _(*** Archer/Marksman) - **Erk ** (***** Archer/Magic Knight) [Elibe Chapter's Main Ally] - _**Priscilla** _(*** Rider/Valkyrie) -_ **Raven** _(**** Saber/Hero)  
_ **Lucius** _(*** Caster/Light Sage) - **Ninian ** (*** Caster/Dancer) - **Nils ** (*** Archer/Bard) - **Karel ** (***** Assassin/Swordmaster) - _**Bartre** _(** Lancer/Warrior)  
_ **Karla** _(** Saber/Swordmaster) -_ **Canas** _(** Caster/Dark Sage) -_ **Hawkeye** _(*** Lancer/Warrior) -_ **Renault** _(*** Lancer/Magic Knight) -_ **Nino** _(** Caster/Fire Sage)  
_ **Jaffar** _(*** Assassin/Rogue) -_ **Lloyd** _(*** Assassin/Swordmaster) -_ **Linus** _(*** Saber/Hero) -_ **Ursula** _(*** Caster/Valkyrie) -_ **Brendan** _(*** Lancer/Warrior)  
 **Nergal ** (***** Caster/Dark Sage)_

 ** _Magi Val_** _ **(Now Known as Valr as of A.D. 2017)**_

Magi Val's Backstory Characters

 _ **Latona ** (**** Caster/Light Sage) - **Grado ** (***** Berserker/Warrior) - **Renais** (**** Rider/Sword Paladin) - **Frelia**_ _(**** Archer/Adventurer) - **Jehanna**_ _(**** Saber/Magic Knight) -_ _ **Nada Kuya ** (**** Saber/Magic Knight)_

Sacred Stones Characters (800 years after the sealing of the Demon King)

 _ **Eirika** (**** Saber/Lodestar) [Magvel Chapter's Main Ally] - **Ephraim** (**** Lancer/Halberdier) - **Seth** (**** Rider/Lance Paladin) - _**Franz** _(** Rider/Lance Paladin)  
_ **Forde** _(** Saber/Sword Paladin) -_ **Kyle** _(** Lancer/Lance Paladin) -_ **Fado** _(**** Shielder/General) - **Heanius** (**** Archer/Marksman)  
 **Tana** (*** Caster/Magic Knight) - _**Syrene** _(*** Lancer/Falcon Warrior) - **Vanessa** (** Rider/Falcon Warrior) - _**Heiden** _(**** Archer/Adventurer)  
 **Joshua** (**** Saber/Swordmaster) - **Natasha** (** Rider/Battle Priestess) - _**Marisa** _(** Assassin/Swordmaster) -_ **Gerik** _(*** Saber/Hero)  
_ **Tethys** _(** Assassin/Dancer) -_ **Ismaire** _(**** Saber/Swordmaster) -_ **Carlyle** _(*** Berserker/Swordmaster) - **Ceallach**_ _(**** Saber/Hero)  
 **L'Arachel**_ _(**** Rider/Valkyrie) - **Rennac**_ _(** Assassin/Rogue) - **Riev**_ _(*** Caster/Light Sage) -_ **Saleh** _(**** Caster/Wind Sage) -_ **Ewan** _(* Caster/Dark Sage)  
 **Lyon**_ _(***** Caster/Summoner) [Magvel Chapter's Main Villain] - **Cormag**_ _(*** Rider/Wyvern Knight) -_ **Glen** _(*** Lancer/Wyvern Knight)  
_ **Duessel** _(*** Rider/Axe Paladin) -_ **Knoll** _(*** Caster/Summoner) -_ **Orson** _(*** Rider/Sword Paladin) -_ **Amelia** _(* Lancer/Halberdier)  
 **Selena** (*** Rider/Magic Knight) - _**Valter** _(*** Berserker/Wyvern Knight) - **Fodeath** (***** Berserker/Dark Sage)_

 ** _Tellius_** _ **(Now Known as Terra as of A.D. 2017)**_

Tellius' Backstory Characters

 _The Two Halves of a Goddess_

 _ **Ashera** (***** Caster/Light Sage) - **Yune** (***** Berserker/Light Sage)_

 _Ashera's Three Heroes_

 _ **Altina** (***** Saber/Swordmaster) - **Deghinsea** (***** Ruler/Shadow Dragon) - **Soan** (***** Berserker/Beast)_

Radiant Dawn/Path of Radiance Characters (1000 years after the sealing of a certain goddess into a certain medallion)

 _ **Ike** (***** Saber/Hero) - **Greil** (***** Berserker/Warrior) [Tellius Chapter's Main Villain] - **Elena** (**** Caster/Battle Priestess) - **Mist** (*** Rider/Valkyrie)  
 **Titania** (**** Rider/Axe Paladin) - **Soren** (**** Caster/Wind Sage) - _**Oscar** _(*** Lancer/Lance Paladin) -_ **Boyd** _(** Lancer/Warrior) -_ **Rolf** _(** Archer/Marksman)  
_ **Rhys** _(** Caster/Battle Priest) -_ **Shinon** _(*** Avenger/Adventurer) -_ **Gatrie** _(** Lancer/General) -_ **Mia** _(** Saber/Swordmaster) - **Elincia** (***** Ruler/Valkyrie)  
 **Geoffrey** (**** Lancer/Lance Paladin) - **Lucia** (**** Saber/Swordmaster) - _**Bastian** _(*** Caster/Wind Sage) -_ **Kieran** _(*** Saber/Sword Paladin)  
_ **Marcia** _(** Rider/Falcon Warrior) -_ **Stella** _(** Archer/Marksman) -_ **Makalov** _(** Saber/Sword Paladin) -_ **Nephenee** _(** Lancer/Halberdier)  
_ **Ludveck** _(*** Lancer/General) - **Micaiah** (***** Ruler/Light Sage) [Tellius Chapter's Main Ally] - **Sothe** (**** Assassin/Rogue) - **Pelleas** (**** Caster/Dark Sage)  
_ **Edward** _(* Saber/Swordmaster) -_ **Leonardo** _(* Archer/Marksman) -_ **Nolan** _(** Lancer/Warrior) -_ **Ilyana** _(** Archer/Lightning Sage)  
 **Zihark** (*** Saber/Swordmaster) - **Jill** (*** Lancer/Wyvern Knight) - **Haar** (*** Rider/Wyvern Knight) - _**Shiharam** _(*** Lancer/Wyvern Knight)  
_ **Tauroneo** _(*** Shielder/General) -_ **Izuka** _(*** Caster/Summoner) -_ **Petrine** _(*** Lancer/Lance Paladin) -_ **Renning** _(*** Saber/Sword Paladin)  
_ **Lanvega** _(*** Lancer/Lance Paladin) -_ **Bryce** _(*** Shielder/General) - **Ashnard ** (***** Saber/Hero) - **Sanaki ** (***** Caster/Fire Sage)  
 **Lehran ** (***** Caster/Light Sage) - **Sigrun ** (**** Rider/Falcon Warrior) - **Tanith ** (**** Saber/Falcon Warrior) - **Zelgius ** (***** Saber/General)  
_ **Stefan** _(*** Saber/Swordmaster) -_ **Lekain** _(**** Caster/Light Sage) -_ **Numida** _(*** Caster/Light Sage) -_ **Valtome** _(*** Caster/Light Sage)  
_ **Hetzel** _(*** Caster/Battle Priest) -_ **Oliver** _(*** Caster/Light Sage) -_ **Jarod** _(** Lancer/Halberdier) - **Caineghis ** (**** Ruler/Beast) - _**Giffca** _(**** Berserker/Beast)  
 **Skrimir ** (**** Berserker/Beast) - _**Ranulf** _(** Berserker/Beast) -_ **Reyson** _(**** Caster/Avian) -_ **Leanne** _(**** Caster/Avian) -_ **Rafiel** _(**** Caster/Avian)  
_ **Kurthnaga** _(**** Ruler/Magic Knight) -_ **Nasir** _(*** Caster/Divine Dragon) -_ **Rajaion** _(**** Caster/Shadow Dragon) -_ **Ena** _(**** Caster/Earth Dragon)  
_ **Gareth** _(*** Berserker/Lightning Dragon) -_ **Almedha** _(**** Caster/Dark Sage) - **Tibarn ** (**** Ruler/Avian) - **Naesala ** (**** Ruler/Avian) - _**Nike** _(**** Ruler/Beast)  
_ **Volug** _(*** Berserker/Beast)_

 ** _Ylisse/Valm_**

Awakening Characters

 _ **Chrom ** (**** Rider/Sword Paladin) [Ylisse Chapter's Main Villain] - **Robin ** (**** Caster/Magic Knight) - **Lissa ** (*** Caster/Battle Priestess)  
_ **Emmeryn** _(*** Caster/Battle Priestess) - **Frederick ** (*** Rider/Lance Paladin) - **Sumia ** (*** Lancer/Falcon Warrior) - **Cordelia ** (*** Lancer/Falcon Warrior)  
_ **Phila** _(*** Rider/Falcon Warrior) -_ **Stahl** _(** Saber/Sword Paladin) -_ **Sully** _(** Lancer/Lance Paladin) -_ **Vaike** _(** Lancer/Warrior) -_ **Miriel** _(** Caster/Fire Sage)  
_ **Ricken** _(** Caster/Wind Sage) -_ **Maribelle** _(** Rider/Valkyrie) - **Basilio ** (**** Lancer/Warrior) - **Flavia ** (**** Saber/Hero) - **Lon'qu ** (** Saber/Swordmaster)  
 **Olivia ** (** Saber/Dancer) - **Virion ** (*** Archer/Marksman) - **Cherche ** (** Rider/Wyvern Knight) - **Say'ri ** (*** Assassin/Swordmaster)  
_ **Yen'fay** _(*** Assassin/Swordmaster) - **Tharja** (*** Caster/Dark Sage) - _**Henry** _(*** Berserker/Dark Sage) - **Tiki ** (**** Caster/Divine Dragon)  
_ **Paris** _(*** Saber/Hero) -_ **Gangrel** _(**** Assassin/Rogue) -_ **Aversa** _(*** Caster/Magic Knight) - **Validar ** (**** Berserker/Dark Sage)  
_ **Walhart** _(**** Ruler/Dread Fighter)_

 _ **Lucina ** (**** Saber/Lodestar) [Ylisse Chapter's Main Ally] - **Marc ** (**** Caster/Magic Knight) - _**Brady** _(* Caster/Battle Priest)-_ **Kjelle** _(* Shielder/General)  
 **Cynthia ** (** Lancer/Falcon Warrior)_ \- _**Gerome ** (* Rider/Wyvern Knight) - _**Laurent** _(* Caster/Wind Sage) -_ **Noire** _(* Berserker/Marksman)_

 ** _Hoshido/Nohr (The continent is known as Yamato as of A.D. 2017)_**

Fates: Revelations/Conquest/Birthright Characters

 _ **Corrin ** (**** Berserker/Magic Knight) - **Azura ** (**** Lancer/Dancer) - **Lilith ** (*** Caster/Battle Priestess) - **Xander ** (**** Rider/Sword Paladin)  
 **Ryouma ** (**** Saber/Swordmaster) - **Camilla ** (*** Berserker/Magic Knight) - **Hinoka ** (*** Rider/Falcon Warrior)  
 **Leo ** (**** Caster/Magic Knight) [Nohr Chapter's Main Ally] - **Takumi ** (**** Berserker/Marksman) - **Elise ** (*** Rider/Valkyrie) - **Sakura ** (*** Archer/Battle Priestess)  
_ **Orochi** _(*** Caster/Fire Sage) -_ **Reina** _(*** Archer/Adventurer) -_ **Hana** _(** Saber/Swordmaster) -_ **Tsubaki** _(** Lancer/Falcon Warrior) -_ **Oboro** _(** Lancer/Halberdier)  
_ **Hinata** _(** Saber/Swordmaster) -_ **Kaze** _(** Assassin/Rogue) -_ **Saizou** _(** Assassin/Rogue) -_ **Kagerou** _(** Caster/Rogue) -_ **Scarlet** _(** Rider/Wyvern Knight)  
_ **Yukimura** _(*** Rider/Marksman) -_ **Fuuga** _(*** Lancer/Warrior) -_ **Tsukiyomi** _(* Caster/Wind Sage) -_ **Rinkah** _(* Lancer/Warrior) -_ **Emma** _(* Lancer/Falcon Warrior)  
_ **Yuzu** _(* Saber/Swordmaster) -_ **Effie** _(** Shielder/General) - **Odin ** (*** Saber/Magic Knight) - _**Zero** _(** Assassin/Adventurer) -_ ** _Luna_ **_(*** Archer/Adventurer)  
_ **Belka** _(** Rider/Wyvern Knight) - **Lazwald ** (*** Saber/Hero) - **Felicia** (*** Assassin/Magic Knight) - **Flora** (*** Caster/Magic Knight) - _**Nyx** _(** Caster/Dark Sage)  
_ **Shade** _(** Caster/Dark Sage) -_ **Lando** _(** Rider/Sword Paladin) -_ **Anna** _(** Lancer/Adventurer)  
 **Anankos** (***** Caster/Wind Sage) [Nohr Chapter's Main Villain]_

* * *

 _For now, this will be the last one before the main story..._

 _ **NEXT CHAPTER: Introduction Part III: The World of Fire Emblem - Gaia**_

 _Good day!_


	3. Introduction Part III

_**Fire Emblem Heroes: Grand Order**_

* * *

 _ **Introduction Part**_ _ **III: The World of Fire Emblem - Gaia**_ _ **  
**_

* * *

Gaia...

It is the name of this planet...

A planet filled of different events that can be called history that by certain group of creature known as humans...

Motivations... Beliefs... Progress... Upheaval... War... Peace... Creation... Destruction...

Anything can be followed by these kinds of events that caused the changes in the fate of the world for better or worst...

After all, anyone believe that an ultimate peace can be obtained through those options regardless of morals...

Ylisse...

Formerly known as Archanaea, the continent that is well-known for its history of certain heroes defeating certain Fell Dragons with a certain weapon blessed by the Divine Dragon Naga, called the Divine Sword Falchion, in the midst of its important wars, such as the War of Darkness and the War of Heroes...

Valm...

Located west of Ylisse, the continent, once called Valentia, well-known in this world as one that gave the history of the extremities and downfalls of the leaderships of its two gods, the siblings Duma and Mila...

Midgard...

Located east of Ylisse, once named Yggdral, the continent once notable of its ancient holy wars existing in all of its countries, causing inevitable tragedies and destinies among its inhabitants and making their fates lied on two things - just peace and sheer destruction...

Europe...

Located north of Midgard, originally called as Elibe, this region of a large continent known of its divine artifacts that was made by humans with its best technology on that time caused disasters in the world's nature in the wars between humans and dragons within, called the Scouring, to the point that the laws of physics had been distorted by the power of these weapons...

Valr...

Located at the southeast portion far east from Yggdral and an island of vast size found south of Yamato, previously Magi Val, the continent known of its encounters with a powerful demon, Fodeath, who wanted domination on its continent but was ultimately defeated by certain heroes wielding its sacred weapons...

Terra...

Bounded Elibe at its eastern part, formerly Tellius, this region of a certain large continent, comprising Elibe, Terra and Yamato, that revealed the history of the evolution of humans and other creatures to others, as well a history of a certain goddess, Ashunera, who only wanted happiness within oneself, along with its inhabitants who created the wars for the sake of such deity's feelings...

Yamato...

Bounded Terra at its southern part, like most others, it is one that also had wars involving dragons and humans, with the latter only being used the former as their pawns for their own purposes and benefits, and like Valm, it is also one whose history focusing more on the moralities of the leadership among the descendants of the First Dragons...

For some in this world, these continents created heroes and villains... or for others, villains and heroes...

After all, these people caused the death of many lives in each of their own battles for so-called peace...

A certain someone in this modern time had once said...

 _There is no hope on a battlefield. There is nothing but unspeakable despair. Just a crime we call victory, paid for by the pain of the defeated. But humanity has never recognized this truth. And the reason is that, in every era, a dazzling hero has blinded the people with their legends, and kept them from seeing the evil of bloodshed. True human nature has not advanced a step beyond the Stone Age..._

Also, all of these continents in this world are very well-known of one name...

Fire Emblem... no, the Holy Grails...

Whether be it the Shield of Seals...

The Crystal of Valm...

The Crest of Vala...

The National Treasure of Svizra...

The Sacred Stone of Rausten...

Lehran's Medallion...

Or even the Omega Yato...

These artifacts are known by that one name...

These relics are now sealed elsewhere not known by almost everyone in each of their respective continents, for those people responsible thought these relics should not fall in the wrong hands if the world wanted to become a prosperous one. Indeed, these relics were also believed to be able to change the fate of the world...

As of this modern era, a certain equilibrium between peace and destruction still exist in this world through the same methods as the history...

Truly, history repeats itself...

However, not everything has been repeated by itself as of this modern era, the world is now believed to be filled with certain mystery controlled by an unknown...

With that, new story that determined the future of mankind, known as the "children of wisdom" through the history of Terra - or even of other creatures, like the Laguz, known as the "children of strength", or the dragons - is about to happen...

A story that will all started at a certain place in the country of Silesse in the continent of Midgard...

A story whose opponent is the history itself...

* * *

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
_

 _Regarding the world of this story..._

 _1\. The continents Valm/Valentia and Ylisse/Archanaea were Gaia's equivalents to Earth's North America and South America, except Valentia is located on where the State of Hawaii can be found and Archanaea is in the midway between those two continents._

 _2\. The continent of Yggdral/Midgard is Gaia's Africa. It is notable that Yggdral is inverted here, so Silesse is now the southernmost country in Yggdral, while Thracia, Isaach and Manster are now on the western part, rather than the east._

 _3\. The continent of Elibe/Europe is Gaia's Europe, i.e. no longer a continent but rather a region belonging to a much larger continent called Eurasia (Gaia's Eurasia)._

 _4\. The continent of Magi Val/Valr is Gaia's Australia._

 _5\. The continent of Tellius/Terra is Gaia's Southeast Asia, i.e. no_ _longer a continent but rather a region belonging to a much larger continent called Eurasia (Gaia's Eurasia)._

 _6\. The continent of Yamato (FE Fates didn't gave this continent a name)_ _is Gaia's East Asia, i.e. no_ _longer a continent but rather a region belonging to a much larger continent called Eurasia (Gaia's Eurasia)._

 _So, Gaia's equivalents of the South Asia, the Islamic territories, and the Russian territories remained unknown. I know what continents to put there... But those aren't worthy to mention right now, especially there was no information about Fire Emblem Switch... This story will be starting soon once Memories reached a certain point..._

* * *

 _ **NEXT CHAPTER:**_ _ **A.D. 2016 Silesse Prologue:**_ _ **The World As Everyone Had Known Today**_

* * *

 _Until the next chapter, good day!_


	4. AD 2016 Silesse Prologue

_**Fire Emblem Heroes: Grand Order**_

* * *

 _ **A.D. 2016 Silesse - Prologue:**_

 _ **The World As Everyone Had Known Today**_

* * *

History had been made in all of the seven continents within this blue planet named Gaia. Creation and destruction were recorded just about each day, regardless of scales and risks.

Some war stories came from older ages, such as Ylisse's War of Darkness and War of Heroes involving the story of its so-called Savior, Marth, and some others did belong from the modern times such as the series of global wars such as the First World War mainly involving Europe, Ylisse and the northern part of Midgard and the Second World War involving everything in Gaia. Every war always resulted to the deaths of many people - either a hero or just a common citizen - and the destruction of properties to the point their traces will be gone as well in the face of history - until they are discovered by some people many centuries after.

Some innovation stories came from older ages, such as the creation of legendary weapons known in myths and legends like Ylisse's Falchion and Terra's Ragnell and the magecraft that had been in works in ages ever since when the history began, and some others belonged from the modern times like many inventions made by known scientists and artists in this modern world, creating paths to connect one another for progression.

Without these events and people, Gaia wouldn't have been become as the humans, known as the Beorc, the Children of Wisdom, in the history of Terra Region of the continent of Eurasia - and even other creatures, like the Laguz, the Children of Strength - know.

A history professor would say that in the ancient times the world was merely about small but glorious cities within a large country, having fortified walls covering themselves for their defenses against their own adversaries - which can be either one of a warring state, a mysterious village, a large empire or even just a small group of heroes doing what they thought is the right thing to do, regardless if it is good or evil to others around them. Every significant location in this world had records about those kinds of events - even the ruins that had been discovered and written in the history books, which were known to be a glorious city being destroyed by fate.

Now, the world is now filled with many large progressive cities in most countries along with smaller progressing towns. Such places had continued its progression by having better economic trade and resolving many wars - large-scale or small-scale - through diplomatic relationships between countries or even races, just to stop the countless deaths that happened on such events.

Without these actions, Gaia wouldn't have been become as the humans - and even other creatures - know now.

Perhaps, if these heroes of the past would have observed this kind of progression - and destruction - from the heavens above, what could be their reactions on these...?

-o-O-o-

 _"Two 'ghosts' were caught fighting in the Pheraen Fortress in Pherae City, Italy through the cameras within the historic place, as well as causing damage to its properties... One is a red-haired man wielding a large sword - known in the European history as Roland The Hero's Blazing Blade, Durandal - and the other is a blue-haired man in blue armor wielding a large axe - such axe identified to be Turpin The Berserker's Thunder Axe. The sword and the axe were allegedly identified to be_ _as Roland The Hero's Blazing Blade, Durandal and Turpin The Berserker's Thunder Axe_ _in the European history..."_

Lately, ever since A.D. 2000, along with the headlines about economic crises, various wars, politics, innovations and many other significant everywhere for the sake of the lives within this planet...

 _"According to the reports concerning the incident in S.S. Sety in the Atlantic Ocean, a certain green-haired 'ghost' successfully defended the ship from the rampaging sea dragons with a powerful wind magic... It's such a miracle!"_

... are reports concerning the appearances of mysterious spirits, widely known as the 'ghosts'. These 'ghosts' are shown to act as either defenders or destroyers for certain reasons not known other than how these spirits had done their duties...

 _"It is said that the lightning that struck the ruins of the old holy empire in Grannvale is rather a lightning summoned by a powerful magic, Mjollnir! Such lightning was seen by anyone else around such place!"_

These events might be coincidental at first. However, from perhaps only one in A.D. 2000 to just about ten thousands in A.D. 2016, it became a phenomenon that might possibly caused the end of the world...

 _"A 'ghost' of a massive rampaging celestial dragon killed hundreds of people during the incident in Shinjuku City, Byakuya..."_

 _"A 'ghost' of an unknown deity struck down the Mainal Cathedral of Begnion..."_

 _"A 'ghost' of a shadow dragon fired a powerful blast that destroyed the nuclear missiles launched by Salia in Eurasia's Lieberia Region..."_

... and even people around the world had defending themselves from the sudden surge of these violent 'ghosts', who are seemingly identified as the heroes who were supposed to be the watchers of this world, the cause of all this is unknown...

-o-O-o-

 _The survival of the human race of this world for the next 100 years cannot be confirmed..._

 _The future of humanity will not be guaranteed..._

Perhaps, just a certain act of 'heroism' can _definitely_ change the fate of this world... as a certain group of people, namely both magicians and scientists - both groups that are completely opposite to one another - now currently attempts to change such fate from a grim one - filled with sorrow and despair - to a clear one - like a paradise.

 _Rayshift System Transferring To Final Stage..._

 _Coordinates: July 14, 2016, Silesse City, Silesse..._

 _LAPLACE conversion protection in place..._

 _Additional factor frame towards the Singularity secured..._

 _Unsummon Program Set..._

Within a certain large room, a phenomenon - created by both magicians and scientists of the modern era - has been created for the sake of saving the world from its cruel end - according to the Near-Future Observation Lens SHIVA...

 _Unsummon Program Start..._

 _Beginning Spiritron Conversion..._

 _Rayshift Commence in 3... 2... 1..._

Perhaps, this act would probably correct the mistakes of the past... or rather in the case of this certain group called the Altheas Security Organization, the abnormalities this world had created called singularities...

 _Process Clear..._

 _Beginning First Order, Commence!_

Perhaps, this act of _heroism_ among the people chosen to work on their duties will mark yet another history for this world's records...

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter:**_

 _ **A.D. 2016 Silesse - Chapter 01: Altheas Security Organization**_


End file.
